


Emergency/Distraction

by blue_spectrum



Series: Drabble/AU [5]
Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Mention of the Counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_spectrum/pseuds/blue_spectrum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you lost?”<br/>The blond nurse kept looking at Inaho, his green eyes subtly changing from light concern to worry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Emergency/Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> For the Anon that requested prompt 15 meeting in the E.R/A&E AU! Betaed by limyth, who will forever be the best.

“Are you lost?”

Inaho looked up from where he had been digging a whole into the floor with his eyes. He was standing in the hallway of the E.R., unable to do anything useful. He didn’t even have the will to look through his phone, the constant buzz of movement and the need for information about Yuki making him lose his concentration with every noise.

“No”, he heard himself say, his usual deadpan weirdly lacking in emotion.

He wasn’t hurt, he just wasn’t really _there_ , the incontrollable worry hunting him and hampering his thoughts. He felt lost, unable to focus, waiting for something, anything. It was the most frustrating situation he had ever faced.

The blond nurse kept looking at him, his green eyes subtly changing from light concern to worry. The man shifted on his feet, uneasy for a second before licking his lips to ask another question.

“Are you waiting for someone?”

“Yes”

Inaho didn’t think he was being particularly impolite, at least he was answering. He didn’t feel like saying much more, not with his sister being treated for potentially life threatening wounds. He couldn’t even be there with her, not after they had taken her for surgery. That brown-haired doctor had seemed reliable, if a little over the top, but Inaho would feel better being there to witness every step.

“Do you want some water?”

The blond nurse was still there. Inaho couldn’t believe that he was this distracted, missing a person standing right in front of him, but he knew he was still in shock. It was normal after seeing one’s sister being hit by a car. He could even feel himself still sweating, the cold dampness soaking his back.

He should focus on something other than the light tremors that still shook him, since being like this would only be counterproductive. He needed to regain control over his mind, and he had this man here now. He might as well focus on him.

The blond was a nurse, that much was obvious from his attire. Young, so he couldn’t have been one for much. He could even be an intern, Inaho noticed by his fiddling with the surgical gloves, unused inside of his pockets. He didn’t seem confident, so maybe he wasn’t used to interact with strangers or he was new at his job. Both indicated inexperience, so Inaho thought it was brave of him to try and offer some comfort when the blond himself wasn’t feeling particularly at ease.

Other than that, the nurse’s hair was a pale blond, light as his skin. He was slim, could probably use a little more nurturing. His features were soft, more in the round side, a delicate jaw that, along with his long eyelashes, made him look alluring. Inaho didn’t know that a person could be this objectively beautiful and, even though he wasn’t sure if he was into sex, this man was definitely appealing.

“What’s your name?”, he heard himself asking as a natural follow up to his thoughts.

The immediate answer was a bright smile that made Inaho feel like he had said something good that should be repeated. If anything, that smile was pleasantly distracting and just because of that he’d like to see it again. The fleeting thought that even the most innocent looking creature could turn into a menace briefly crossed his mind.

“I’m Slaine”, the blond extended his hand towards Inaho, who looked at it for a second before taking it. It was generally soft, but there were well defined calluses on his palms and the tip of his fingers. It was also sweating, evidence of his nervousness. This detail led Inaho to think that there was something else to Slaine’s initial approach.

“I’m Inaho”

“Nice to meet you!”

Slaine held onto his hand for a second too long, seemingly noticing and releasing it in a sudden move. Inaho filed that little bit of information for future reference, already sensing were this could be going. For now, he just asked:

“You’re an intern, why aren’t you with your teacher?”

The other seemed surprised, probably because he hadn’t offered any data about it, so the question came as a non sequitur.

“My teacher, Doctor Cruhteo is not very fond of me”

“So you’re slacking?”

“He sent me out of the room”

Slaine admitted reluctantly. His manner had shifted visibly, looking down and pouting slightly, and Inaho felt himself relaxing before a person that was so easy to read.

The brunette could get the sign, so he asked no further questions about the matter. Both men stood there for a minute, Slaine’s awkward fiddling coming back along with Inaho’s unwanted memories of his sister’s accident. Just that thought made him worry again, and for a second he could _feel_ like he was losing his mind.

“Let me take you to the cafeteria, we can get something on my teacher’s account”, the blond offered, a sheepish smile on his face, his eyelashes looking longer than before when he somehow managed to look at Inaho from under them.

“Won’t he get mad at you?”, he said, secretly grateful for the interruption of his thoughts.

“He will anyway”

Slaine answered with a sigh, his clear eyes directly aimed at the other man. Inaho followed the movement of his lips as he let out air, now over focused on the man. Before leaving for the cafeteria, the nurse asked a Harklight-san to let him know about any change in Inaho’s sister condition so they could come back immediately if anything happened.

It somehow relieved part of Inaho’s burden, Slaine’s sheepish smile as he led the way becoming a pleasant and welcomed distraction.


End file.
